


9. Making Cookies

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Baking, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Gen, Kissing, LITERALLY, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale is attempting to bake cookies, but doesn't heed a very specific warning.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	9. Making Cookies

Aziraphale stood, stunned, covered in flour as Crowley tried to hold in his laughter. 

“I warned you, go slow. S’why I stayed over here.”

Aziraphale got a mischievous gleam in his eye and before Crowley knew what happened, a handful of very wet batter covered in loose flour hit his chest. His jaw dropped and he sputtered a moment before stalking forward. 

Aziraphale started backing away with a chuckle, not getting far before Crowley struck. He quickly wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, squishing the mess between them.

“Noooo! My favorite apron!” Aziraphale laughed.

“Serves you right!” Crowley smooched his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> The warning is, "Don't put all the flour on top of the wet ingredients and turn the mixer on high." (Should be done a little at a time :P )
> 
> Also, this is established relationship, playful celestials play-fighting.


End file.
